High intensity light-emitting diode (LED) array technology is currently used to provide lighting in a wide range of applications in which the user needs high intensity illumination.
One drawback of existing high intensity LED luminaire (HILL) assemblies (also known as high intensity LED light fixtures or high intensity LED light fittings) is poor thermal management, which drastically reduces product lifespan. Extended operation of LEDs at temperatures significantly above ambient is not possible with existing HILL designs, yet such assemblies throw off large amounts of heat which are not adequately dispersed.
Another drawback of existing luminaire or HILL assemblies is their “throw-away” design. Lack of in-field serviceability leads to disposal of the entire luminaire assembly rather than replacing its electronics. This wastes resources, since many components that are still serviceable. Furthermore, existing HILLs lack balanced current control and can be prone to “thermal runaway,” which in turn can cause premature failure of the luminaire and shorten its lifespan.
Another drawback of existing HILLs is off-angle glare: when an overhead luminaire is operating, users at ground level see spikes of light intensity emitted by the luminaire, rather than consistent and even illumination over the entire illuminated field.
Citation or identification of any reference in Section 2, or in any other section of this application, shall not be considered an admission that such reference is available as prior art to the present invention.